1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sanitization, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatuses, kits, and methods for sanitization of various objects.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of devices and methods for sanitizing objects are known in the art. Bacteria, germs, viruses, and the like can be harmful and/or dangerous (e.g., may transmit colds, the flu, and/or other illnesses). While hand sanitizing gels are known in the art, even if used frequently, they may be relatively ineffective since even recently sanitized hands often grasp objects that have not been sanitized.